List of theme songs without lyrics
Methodology For the purposes of this list, show dialogue and announcer talk, spoken over the theme song, does not count as lyrics. Nor does scat singing and vocalizing which doesn't represent actual words (example: the "ba ba ba ba" vocals in the Rugrats theme). A show may also be listed here if it has lyrics, but they aren't generally used on the show when the theme song is presented (example: M.A.S.H.). List *''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993–1993?) *'''Allo 'Allo!'' (1984–1992) *''ALF'' *''Alias'' (2001–2006) *''The Amazing Race'' *''American Idol'' (2002–present) *''America's Next Top Model'' *''Angel'' (1999–2004) *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (The Fishin' Hole, had unsung lyrics) *''The Archers'' (1950–present) (Barwick Green by Arthur Wood 1924) *''The Avengers'' *''Babar'' *''Barney Miller'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' (written and composed by Mike Judge) *''Beverly Hills 90210'' (1990–2000) *''Bewitched'' (1964–1972) *''Big Brother (US TV series)'' *''Blackadder'' (composed by Howard Goodall) *''Bob and Margaret'' *''The Bob Newhart Show'' *''Bobby's World'' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (1987–present) Note: Dionne Warwick sang High Upon His Love on the show with the tune to the B&B theme, and was used for a while during the closing credits. *''The Brak Show'' (2001–2003) *''Brian Jacques' Redwall'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (theme by Nerf Herder, 1997–2003) *''Card Sharks'' *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' *''Celebrity Poker Showdown'' *''The Colbert Report'' (theme by Cheap Trick) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cosby'' *''The Cosby Show'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' (theme by Yoko Kanno) *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' *''The Daily Show'' ("Dog On Fire" by They Might Be Giants) *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' *''Dallas'' *''Days of our Lives'' (1965–present) *''Desert Island Discs'' (1942–present) (By the Sleepy Lagoon by Eric Coates) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004–present) (theme by Danny Elfman) *''Doctor Who'' (theme by Ron Grainer, 1963–1989, 1996, 2005–present) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1989–1993) *''Doug'' (1991-1994, 1996–1999) *''Dragnet'' *''Drawn Together'' *''Dynasty'' (1981–1989) *''ER'' (theme by James Newton Howard, 1994–present) *''Even Stevens'' *''Ever Decreasing Circles'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond (1996–2005) *''Family Feud'' *''Father Ted'' (theme by The Divine Comedy, later had words added but never used on TV) *''Fawlty Towers'' *''Fear Factor'' *''Felicity'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Futurama'' (1999–-2003) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Guiding Light'' (1952–present) *''Happy Tree Friends'' *''Hawaii Five-O'' (theme by Lalo Schifrin, 1968–1980) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1981–1987) *''Home Movies'' (written and composed by Brendom Small) *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''I Dream of Jeannie'' (1965–1970) *''I Love Lucy'' *''Imperial March(John Williams-Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Invader Zim'' (2001–2003) *''Jeopardy!'' (1964–1975, 1984–present) *''Jonny Quest'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Just a Minute'' (1967–present) Frédéric Chopin's Waltz in D flat major, Op. 64, No. 1 (the "Minute Waltz") *''Justice League'' (theme by Kristopher Carter) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (theme by Kristopher Carter) *''King of the Hill'' (1997–present) *''The King of Queens (1998–present) (Season 1 only) *''Knight Rider'' *''Knots Landing'' (1979–1993) *''Lassie'' *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' *''The Late Show with David Letterman'' *''Law & Order'' (1990–present) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''Law & Order: Trial By Jury'' *''The League of Gentlemen'' (theme by Joby Talbot) *''Live with Regis and Kelly'' *''MacGyver'' *''Magnum, P.I. *''Mama's Family'' *''Match Game'' *''Match of the Day'' *''Medium'' (theme by Mychael Danna) *''Melrose Place'' (1992–1999) *''Miami Vice'' (theme by Jan Hammer) *''Mission Impossible'' (theme by Lalo Schifrin) *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' ("The Liberty Bell" composed by John Philip Sousa) *''The Munsters'' *''Newhart'' *''Naruto (US version) *''The New Statesman'' *''The Office (US version) *''The Old Grey Whistle Test'' ("Stone Fox Chase" by Area Code 615, 1971–1987) *''Peter Gunn'' *''Pink Panther'' *''Press Your Luck'' *''Quantum Leap'' *''Quote... Unquote'' ("Duddly Dell", written and performed by Dudley Moore) *''ReBoot'' (1994–2001) *''Recess'' *''Rockford Files'' *''Royal Canadian Air Farce'' *''Rugrats'' (1991–2004) *''Sanford and Son'' *''Seinfeld'' (1990–1998) *''Sex and the City *''Sideways'' *''Six Feet Under'' (composed by Thomas Newman) *''The Simpsons'' (1989–present) *''Sportscenter'' *''Stargate SG-1'' (1997–present) (lyrics exist and can be found on one of season DVD collections.) *''Stargate Atlantis'' (2004–present) *''Star Trek'' (theme by Alexander Courage) (has lyrics, written by Gene Roddenberry, but never used on the show.) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (fanfare from "Star Trek: The Original Series" by Alexander Courage and theme from "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (theme by Jerry Goldsmith) * Suddenly Susan (theme by Ludwig van Beethoven; used 1996-1997) *''Superman'' (theme by Shirley Walker) *''Survivor'' *''Taxi'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Third Watch'' (theme by Crystal Method) *''This Week in Baseball'' ("Jet Set" by Mike Vickers) *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' (1984–2003 theme by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. 2004–present theme by Ed Welch.) *''Thunderbirds'' *''The Tick'' *''TNA iMPACT!'' (theme by Dale Oliver) *''Top Gear'' ("Jessica" by the Allman Brothers Band, 1977–present) *''Twin Peaks'' (theme by Angelo Badalamenti) *''Unsolved Mysteries *''The Venture Bros.'' *''Wallace and Gromit'' *''WCW Monday Nitro'' ("Adrenaline V.1" by Purity) *''What's Happening!!'' *''Wild Palms'' *''Wings'' *''The West Wing *''The X-Files'' (theme by Mark Snow) *''Yes Minister/Yes, Prime Minister'' (theme by Ronnie Hazlehurst) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1973–present) References and Notes * Has about three words. (The Simpsons, and Doh!) * IMDB: Full Cast and Crew for Suddenly Susan, accessed May 6. 2005. Theme songs without lyrics *